Creepy Kid School
by Daisy of the wolves
Summary: Eerie High is a large school which houses creepy, ghostly, zombified, lycanthropic, vampire, unearthly, murderous and some mental children. They all cope very well with each other in the school; Until some new troublemaking students show up.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sun's rays shine down upon a large school in the early Monday morning. Children were out walking around their campus grounds, rather unusual looking children to be exact. "Creepy Kids" you may call them. Their life seemed perfectly normal, they even grew to feel like the other children around them were normal as well. A few school yard fights here and there, friends become enemies, enemies become friends, gossip, crushes, just about your average school in it's own way.

A yellow school bus pulls up just outside the school gates. Kids step off the bus and stare upwards at the cemetery styled gate in front of them as thoughts begin to run through their heads. The gates slowly open with a loud 'creeeek'.

"Down here, you wimps." A voice says impatiently.

The kids look down, their eyes come in contact with a red headed doll, his blue eyes glaring back at them.

"The principal will see you when you get in the school. He will not be seen in daylight." The doll informs them, keeping the bitter edge in his voice.

The children were too unnerved to answer, they only nod in response before stepping foot on the school ground's cobble walkway.

A timid looking teenage boy walks around, looking in every direction whilst keeping his bag clutched close to his chest for dear life. He looks forward and sees a girl; Or her back anyway. She had long brunette hair and seemed to be talking to a few other girls. The boy pokes her on the back.

"Umm... Excuse me." He mumbles shyly.

The girl was silent for a moment, suddenly her head began rotating backwards to face him; His eyes widen in shock and fear as he sees the girl's face. She had a twisted smile, golden colored eyes, cuts all over her face as well as what seemed to be her flesh starting to rot away.

"Yes?" She asks in a teasing sing-song voice.

The boy screams and stumbles backwards, afterwards he tumbles down the four steps behind him. A girl with black wavy hair, tan skin, brown eyes and all black clothing now hovered over him. Her eyes were shadowed as she raises her arm.

"Cursed be you." She hisses now pointing directly at him.

A few small rocks rise upwards two inches off the ground then fly at him, purposely missing his head by a few inches and gradually freaking him out more. He scrambles up and tries to run again.

Now a girl with blonde hair in braided pig tails, blue eyes and a pink dress stood in front of him.

"What are you staring at? Are you some kind of pig? Move out of my way before I have you pay dearly!" The girl threatens.

The boy turns and runs as fast as he can; He runs out of the school gates and bolts down the driveway which lead to a small bridge. The three girls start laughing the moment the boy was out of sight.

"Nice one, Regan." The black haired girl grins.

The brunette, now known as Regan, lets her head spin back around to it's normal position before turning to face them fully.

"Hah. That never fails me, and I surely shall never tire of the expression on those fool's faces. You should have hit him with at least one rock, Takara!" Regan exclaims.

Takara nods silently with her eyes closed.

"And Rhoda, what do you think? Did the boy even deserve to set eyes upon this place?" Regan asks the girl in the pink dress.

"He can't take it. He should just stay back in his little school district where he belongs." Rhoda replies with a few shakes of her head.

The other side of the school was where the parkour teams were currently training. Kids leap from the rooftop of the girl's dorm to the rooftop of a shed. One of the last to make the leap, a girl to be exact, missed her full jump and caught herself with her hands. Her hands almost immediately slip and she begins to fall; The girl's brown wolf-like eyes widen in sudden shock before they close tightly. She suddenly feels as if she had been caught in mid-fall. Her eyes crack open slowly to see the face of a ghostly figure above her. The whites of his eyes were black, his eyes seemed to be silver, his skin was white, his skin was purple-ish just around the eyes, Black wet hair in a bowl cut, cracks were visible here and there on his face. When light beamed down on the boy his skeleton was visible, he had a very large crack on his head where blood was flowing out, as if it were in water, just like the ghostly bits of water floating around him and the moving water texture shining against him.

"...Santi?" The girl mutters still shocked.

"Shouldn't you be a little more careful?" He asks as he gently sets her on her feet. The girl's legs quake due to the after affect from the fall but she tries keeping her balance.

"Fuscella, are you alright?" He asks supporting her by one arm.

"Yeah... I'll be fine. I just have to regain my balance. That's it." Fuscella replies. A bell had went off, it had been heard all around campus.

"I gotta go. I'll catch up with you and the guys later, okay, Santi?" Fuscella asks looking at him.

The ghost boy nods. The curly haired girl waves to him as she runs off in the direction of the main school building. Santi stands for a moment before cracking a small smile in the girl's direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Peculiar

"Quiet." A charred looking man at the front of the class commanded.

The class turns it's attention to their teacher.

"These are the new worms that will be joining you in this class." He says, being as rude as possible in his tone.

A red-headed boy with freckles steps forth.

"Theodore."

Next a blonde girl steps up with a very serious look upon her.

"Charlene McGee." She says quickly.

Another boy steps forward, he had brown scene hair and a dangerous look to his eye. "Gary Dexter."

Finally two girls step forward, one taller with black hair and the other was shorter with blonde hair.

"Anne." The girl with black hair states. The other girl was Lore.

Fuscella and Takara lift their heads almost simultaneously with an odd look on their face, as if something was wrong.

_Those girls... There's something that isn't right. I can feel it. _

Fuscella thought. She glances at her sister to see practically the same expression, at that point she knew her sister must have thought the same thing. Fuscella looks forward again and sees the girls with smiles upon their face as their eyes scan the room. Takara watched Anne's eye movement and noticed it stopped on a kid. She slowly looks back and sees who Anne had her eyes set on. It was Damien Thorn, one of Takara's closest friends to be exact.

Takara glares forward.

_I despise these girls so far… Just by their aura. _She thought.

Nobody else seemed to feel anything, they just sat quietly waiting for their class to start.

"Mister Krueger, may I be excused?" Fuscella asks quickly.

The man looks at Fuscella and stares for a few seconds, the girl tries to look innocent.

"I was about to start teaching, Fuscella!" He shouts.

"Please?" She asks.

The man rolls his eyes with an irritated groan.

"Fine. Go." He mutters.

Fuscella gets up and leaves the room, on her way down the hall she stops and looks through the window on a classroom door just a few doors up from the class she came out of. A man with a white skin color and pins sticking out of his head had currently been teaching the kids. Santi was one of those kids, he hadn't noticed Fuscella at the window.

She steps back.

_...I'll let them know later. _She thought.

Fuscella's sickened nerves were beginning to calm once more. She looks at the front door now silently rubbing her arm, wishing she could leave and go back to the girl's dorm then and there.


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings

4:00 PM had come around and school was now letting out. Fuscella walked alongside her sister through campus, neither Fuscella or Takara said a word. Then, a short brunette boy limps up to them, his backpack slung over his shoulder and he had a smile on his face.

"Hey, girls!" He chirps.

This boy was Aidan Keller. One of the nerds in their math class. Fuscella glances at his leg and instantly feels his pain causing her to wince, due to her empathic power from her Mother. This meant Fuscella could feel other people's pain by feeling the spot where pain was present, from watching the injury happen, or just having knowledge of one's pain. One day she could possibly take the pain from people and carry it upon herself then shake it off, just like her Mother could.

Takara glanced at the boy and remembered what happened to him in gym class. Their gym teacher, Jack the Clown, had been making them do laps. Aidan had fallen and twisted his leg due to being tripped by one of the new kids, Gary, she recalled his name to be. Another companion of hers, Micah, had also watched what happened at the time.

"Hello, Aidan." The two siblings respond simultaneously in monotone.

"So, where are you two going?" He asks.

Fuscella answers with "Junkyard" Whilst Takara answers with "Cornfield". Aidan nods and stays quiet for a moment, just hopping alongside them.

"Can I hang with one of you guys?" He asks.

"Would the others in the cornfield trust you?" Takara asks glancing at him.

Aidan thinks for a moment. "......No."

"So no." Takara replies.

Fuscella looks at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "What about Cole and Santi? Don't you normally stay around them?" Fuscella asks.

There were two 'Santi's on campus. One was the ghost boy, the other was a tall photosensitive boy in the higher classes, because of his canine teeth being longer than normal he was dubbed a "vampire". This taller boy was whom Fuscella had referred to.

Aidan sighs in response and looks down slightly. Fuscella couldn't help but make a small smile while Takara ignored him.

"Look... You can visit later, okay?" She says softly.

Aidan gives Fuscella a tight friendly hug before trying to limp off.

"Bye!" He calls. Fuscella then falls down due to the pain in her leg after coming in contact with Aidan; Takara chuckles to herself and shakes her head as she keeps walking.

**THE JUNKYARD**

Fuscella had walked about half a mile away from the school where an abandoned Junkyard lie. The girl treaded the dirt path in the junkyard, she was also looking for something or someone.

"Fuscella. Over here." A voice says. She looks in the direction of the voice to see The ghost boy from earlier and three other males lazing about around a few broken cars. Her friends. 'Amigos' actually. This small group consisted of Herself, Santi, and the three boys named Jaime, Owl and Gálvez. Fuscella sat down in an old car seat that had been ripped out of the car, then she began to think silently for a moment.

"Did any of you guys get two new girls in any of your classes?" She asks.

"I saw two, one's name was Charlene and the other I think is named Anne." Jaime answers. The girl looks up at the raven haired boy.

"Anne. There's another one with her. Lore." Fuscella says. The boys watch her facial expressions.

"I don't have a good feeling on those girls. Not one bit. I know my sister senses something up with them as well." Fuscella says with a serious look to her.

"Oh, what's the worst they can do? Bully us? Start trends that'll take over the entire school?" Jaime asks with a roll of his eyes.

"No. I have a feeling this will get worse. I don't know what'll happen, it just doesn't feel good at all." The girl responds.

"Well, have you seen them do anything?" Santi asks looking in Fuscella's direction.

"No." She answers.

"I saw them flirting with Donald." Gálvez says quickly. The group looks at him.

"Donald Lawson?" Fuscella asks quickly.

"Sí." Gálvez responds.

A heavy feeling hit Fuscella, she glares and looks downwards now back in thought. Donald Lawson was one of Damien's stepbrothers, yet Donald wasn't as strong of an Anti-Christ as Damien. As a matter of fact, Damien had quite a few stepsiblings all together: Donald Lawson, Dennis, David Sandborn, Alessa Gillespie, Andrew Woodhouse and so on.

**THE CORNFIELD**

Takara parts the cornstalks as she walks through the cornfield behind the school. She can hear preaching from a boy nearby. Soon she peeks her head out from the rows to see a boy walking amongst a large group of children and preaching. He was preaching about someone or something that went by the name of 'He Who Walks Behind The Rows'. The raven haired girl waits until the boy finishes his sermon.

"...Isaac." Takara hisses to him.

The boy spins around to see her.

"Ah, Lilith. Did you hear my sermon?" He asks, referring to the Biblical name they had given her. The girl nods.

"Yeah, He Who Walks Behind the Rows would be very pleased." Takara says with a small chuckle. A tall male with longish-red hair walks over behind Isaac and glares at Takara expectantly.

Takara notices him and reaches into her pocket.

"Malachai." She says with a nod whilst handing the teen a bag of cookies.

Malachai snatches the bag from her and walks away.

"So, what brings you here to our part of the field?" Isaac asks now starting to walk forward. Before Takara can answer he interrupts her.

"Come. Walk with me."

The girl runs up to his side then slows down to walking.

"Isaac. I wish to give warning to you and the other children here in the cornfields. There's two new kids in the school, I don't know if you've met them or not, but they're two girls. Their aura feels foul." Takara tells him.

Isaac keeps his eye on Takara. The two begin to ascend up a small hill.

"They worry you a lot, don't they? They have not even been here but a day." Isaac states.

Takara nods in response.

Isaac looks to his left and Takara does the same; A sea of cornstalks stand tall above the land for miles. A little farther to the right stood an old abandoned building in the cornfield, much farther to the left was another abandoned building, far back in the middle of the fields stood a silo. The boy sighs after a moment of thought.

"I will consider warning the others about this. Until then, you rest your mind and do not worry about what they may bring." Isaac advises.

Takara stays silent, just listening to the boy preacher. Again she simply nods and heads back down the hill and into the rows of corn, now heading back for the school.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rave Asylum

It is now 5:00 P.M, Friday. The sun sets whilst a large group of children follow a girl through a forest. This girl had white long hair, blue eyes, the ears and tail of a white wolf, not only the ears and tail, but the claws, fangs and agility of one too. Her feet were deformed to be that of a wolf's paw as well. She was known as a "ninja", one carrying four demons within her body. No teenager within Eerie High could ever have the capability of carrying such a burden and live. The only reason this girl could be so different, so bizarre, and so powerful was because she was known as an "Anime" kid.

The wolf girl hailed from Otaku High, the Anime school a few miles away. She always seemed to take her transfer opportunity to come to the school which was every first and fourth week of the month. This girl was known as Daisy Animaru, Daisy of the Wolves, The Devil's Dog, Beast of the Unforgiving, The Forest Siren, many names to address her by which also included her real name 'Ira'; But she simply would just be called 'Daisy'.

The kids continue to follow Daisy through the deep forest until they reach their destination, an abandoned asylum in the middle of a large clearing. It seemed to be forgotten due to the vines growing all around it and there had been no one except the kids of Eerie High around it for, as if it disappeared from existence suddenly.

"We're here." Daisy says with a wide smile and a slight wag of her tail.

"...So?" Theodore asks staring at it.

Daisy looks back at the boy with a grin.

"This, my boy, is one of the greatest places we hang out at on the Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights that I am around. I fixed the entire place up myself!" Daisy says proudly, her tail wags as she places her hands on her hips proudly.

The glass in the building's windows had been destroyed, it was pitch black on the inside, vines growing all around, overgrown weeds decorated the base of the building and cracks lie upon the walls.

Lore rolls her eyes at the sight. Daisy runs up to the door and looks back at the approaching group. Fuscella stares at Anne and Lore suspiciously, suddenly her eyes widen and heart pulses, she grabs Daisy's arm quickly.

"Daisy, listen to me. I don't think you should let these kids know about the asylum, please, I beg you." Fuscella pleads.

Daisy raises an eyebrow and jerks her shoulder, pushing Fuscella off instantly.

"She's right." Takara whispers towards Daisy.

"Pffft, they're fine, you guys got your piedras in a bunch." Daisy says with a flip of her hand.

"...Piedra?" Fuscella asks with a blank stare.

"Yeah, your pants! Duh, I thought you spoke Spanish?" Daisy asks leaning towards Fuscella and swishing her tail.

"...You said "Stones"." Fuscella replies blankly.

Daisy glares for a second. "Whatever, Just think about when I let them know about the exclusive undergarment nights." Daisy says quickly.

Fuscella winces with a semi-glare in response. Anne and Lore look at each other while the others try to hold in a chuckle or look confused. With an excited and rather evil looking grin, the wolf girl unlocks the door with a special key and pushes the door open. The newcomers come to a complete stand still with their mouths agape and eyes wide, they even become oblivious to the teens stampeding into the asylum.

Loud booming music could be heard, lights were going off everywhere, laser lights, Strobe Lights, Spot Lights, a few old-time disco lights were even present for slight effect, large TVs played hypnotic effects upon the black painted walls. A buffet surrounded by plexiglass stood in the far right corner of the asylum, a stage built in the middle of the Asylum had bright lights shining upon it which resembled moonlight whilst dancers would dance in simulated rain. There was a doorway near the left side of the Asylum leading to a room lit by a black light, skeletal demons could be seen inside with wine glasses.

The kids look up and see the second floor balcony which mostly lead to different rooms. Visible towards the far left of the asylum was a hypnotizing blue-lit pyramid with a bright white spot light hitting the very top of the structure; at the top was Daisy being the DJ. A few of the kids became startled and jumped realizing Daisy was still in front of them while others just became confused. Theodore stumbles backwards and falls from the last step, his eyes wide. The asylum windows were still broken and pitch black inside, everything from before remain upon the old building. Daisy closes the door looking at the newcomers with a wide grin, once the door closed the music stopped and everything was silent, it couldn't even be heard booming through the walls, not even the teens talking within.

"No way." Theodore mutters running back up and opening the door, allowing the pounding music to blast out; He closed the door and all was once again silent. "That music..." He mutters in shock.

"Song's called 'Stadium Rave', you like?" Daisy asks keeping her grin which at this point resembled that of a fox.

"It's not that! What's going on!? You're in two places and the building still seems to be empty!" He shouts at Daisy.

Daisy then performs rapid hand signs, two clones of herself appear in a puff of smoke, startling the kids.

"Surprise, surprise. A little ninja technique; It's standard, really." Daisy says.

"And the building?" Charlene asks.

"Illusionary. What? Did you expect us to leave everything so open that police hear the noise and shut us down?" Daisy asks. The group stays quiet.

"Plus..." The wolf girl adds as her eyes suddenly flash white. Right after they flashed white, a chair appeared behind them from nowhere. "One of my jutsus granted by demon power is to imagine things. I can give... And take away." Daisy states seriously as her eyes flash again, making it disappear. The kids nod slowly, neither having an idea what a "jutsu" was. Daisy pushes the door open and lets them into the building.

Moments pass, Anne and Lore had asked Daisy to show them around and the wolf girl obliged. Fuscella walks over towards the wolf girl whilst sipping some soda from a glass, Daisy was currently explaining the room with the skeleton demons.

"The drink room. Everything in here is non-alcoholic but it still tastes pretty good." Daisy says. She holds up a bottle and looks at it with a rather cute smile. "Non-alcoholic wine. Takara lives off this stuff."

"Why non-alcoholic? It's so much more fun with the alcohol." Anne remarked.

"Because, if we had BEER or WINE with ALCOHOL, then there would be RAPE, and GIRLS WALKING THE STREET FOR MONEY LIKE YOU, LORE AND ANDY, there would be BLOOD, then there would be people who WOULD ACTUALLY THINK THAT CARTMAN WAS HOT." Daisy shouts pointing in the direction of an Obese boy whom had transferred come from Oliver High; the boy simply shouts back at Daisy in outraged curses. Anne and Lore stood, just glaring at Daisy due to the insult. Fuscella just smiled and lowered her soda from her mouth a little, her eyes looking back and forth from Daisy and the two girls.

"Even though you guys get non-alcoholic stuff. I get sake." Daisy says waving a new bottle around with a smile.

_Must be why she acts the way she does_. Lore thought to herself.

"Sake?" Fuscella asks with a frown.

"Nah, I'm kidding. You see, when I was a pup, we found a rotten apple outside the wolf den, and we smelt it.... It was so..." Daisy cuts off with an odd "purring" sound as her hair spikes up and funny-looking smile spreads on her face.

"Then when I got to become civilized and live with Gaara and his family for a little bit, I tried apple cider, I tasted it and it was so good, it reminded me of that rotten apple. I love the stuff, and now I keep some with me in this sake bottle." Daisy says swaying the bottle from side to side with her fingertips.

Fuscella smiles with a small chuckle and walks away. "Okay, Daisy. Whatever you say."

Up on the second floor in one of the rooms, Takara was dressed in a red devil-like outfit, a girl with brown hair named Alice was also wearing red and dancing some feet away from Takara, she was looking at and talking to her friends in front of her. Takara just kept focused on her own dancing. The room had a ring of illusionary fire set around a circle stage, the two girls were in the middle of the ring. Shadows from the skeletons of animals and humans dance upon the walls hypnotically, as if being flailed around at the spine. Damien walks into the room emotionlessly and makes his way to Takara's side of the ring.

"Feeling better?" He asks emotionlessly, just watching through the raging flames.

Takara's eyes open and focus on the boy. "Kind of. For now, I'll just see where things go." Takara says quietly.


	5. Chapter 5: Murder & Desire

12:45 PM, Wednesday. Police sirens, blue and red lights, yellow caution tape and people swarm around the school grounds. Police were currently placing a body into the back of an ambulance; One of the kids in the school to be exact. Fuscella sits up on a wall with a glare, frustrated from thought and the overwhelming feelings pulsing through her skull. Santi glances in her direction, his face emotionless.

"Two murders?" He asks.

Fuscella nods in response. "Nobody saw what happened. Nobody." The girl mutters almost in a whisper.

The ghost boy blinks and slowly turns his head back in the direction of the police and detectives.

"...You still believe those girls did this, didn't you?" He asks.

"Santi, I'm serious. Their aura is sickening, they constantly flirt with some of the boys, only the Anti-Christs may I remind you, and suddenly murders start happening. It never happened before." Fuscella snaps at the boy. Then she sighs and shakes her head with a "Sorry".

The boy lightly bites his purple-tinted lip in thought, he kept his gaze upon a police lights. "What if it isn't them, Fuzz? What if somebody waited for new students to arrive so they could frame them? Or what if it was one of the other new ones?"

Fuscella didn't respond; She had remained silent.

Right near the murder sight is where Takara stood, her eyes shadowed by her long bangs. Across from her on the other side of the crime-scene and caution tape was Anne, looking back at her. The girl flashes a smirk then continues to look sorry for the dead boy they had just placed into the ambulance. Takara turns slightly, keeping her glare.

"May the eleven be upon you." The tan girl mutters before turning and walking away from the scene.

Half an hour passes, Takara is now inside the boy's dormitory, speaking with one of her companions, Ben London. Of course the boy had schizophrenia, but often most of the time he was incredibly wise next to Kevin Kryder and the Alien Children. Even if he claimed the Donkey King, Izzle, had told him such knowledge, it seemed to be logically reasonable or metaphorically. Thus it had became a reason for Takara to visit him whenever she was troubled with a problem. The boy had just been told everything that was going on, from the odd feelings, to the coincidental accidents, to the rising conflicts on the school grounds, to the murders. Ben looks at Takara from his comfy red couch, he stays silent for a moment.

"It could be them, but are you positive that it wasn't anyone else like Theodore or Gary? Maybe even Charlene?" He asks calmly.

Takara shakes her head. "It's those two. The one with black hair grinned at the death of the kid." Takara says.

"Wait; Who died?" He asks.

Takara shrugs. "Just two boys. I don't know who they were though… I think one had been a transfer student from Oliver and the other was a new one of ours."

"Ah, I see… But aren't transfer murders common here?"

"Yes. But I mean, even if we don't know them, eventually they may get to somebody we know."

Ben closes his eyes in thought. This goes on for a minute. "I do think you should keep your distance, but not too far, just distance yourself enough to keep out of anything they may be doing, but be close enough to gather the information." The pale boy advised.

Takara nods and stands up. "Thanks, Ben... I might be back though."

The boy only nods in response as Takara runs out of the room and sneaks her way out of the dorm.

MIDNIGHT

The howls of werewolves fill the night sky around campus. A big brown werewolf raises her furry head and releases a loud, unearthly howl. A stream of visible breath flows from her jaws as she howls, her fur blows around gently in the cold winds. From a sixteen foot distance, upon the roof equipment sits Santi. The ghost boy had a frozen smile upon his face, his sliver colored eyes lie on the howling werewolf. Farther behind him is where Jaime and Owl were currently hidden behind more roof equipment. They would peek out every now and then to look at Santi and the werewolf.

"Why does he do this?" Owl asks in a whisper. "Does Fuscella not know that he is following her around at this time?"

"I don't think so... If she did find out I don't think she would remember anything by morning." Jaime whispers back. "Besides, you know he takes a liking to Fuscella."

Owl nods then blinks, keeping an intrigued look upon his ghostly and currently furry companions, finding it funny that Santi would sit there and watch a large, grizzly, slightly humanized wolf stand there and howl at a full moon.

"He's never told anyone else but me." Jaime adds.

"It was obvious though. I think even Fuzzi knew that... Or might have an idea he does, I don't know." Owl replies.

"Sí. But he also never told anyone the he does have a fetish." Jaime says with a serious tone, keeping his eye on Fuscella.

Owl looks at the raven haired boy in confusion.

"He's developed a liking to lycanthropy. I don't know why... He doesn't know why. It just happened. After a dream he had with a werewolf. It was rather... Unhealthy." Jaime says, muttering the last part of his sentence.

"So...Santi only likes Fuzzi for being a werewolf?" Owl asks with a small confused frown.

"No. Honestly he didn't even know she was a werewolf at the time he first began liking her. He found that out some time after the dream." The boy explains.

"Oh, I guess that's rather ironic… Bonus for him, I guess." Owl mutters, still rather confused.

Fuscella stood still, her heavy breaths could be heard and her big ears stood straight on her head. Jaime and Owl quickly hide themselves behind the roof equipment while Santi fades out of view. The werewolf turns her head to look back; her large canines were visible in the moonlight whilst her almost creamy colored, dead looking eyes glistened in the moonlight. Her nose was pointed as well, similar to that of a vampire bat. With a low growl she turns her head and howls again, letting her ears go back. Santi fades back into view to watch her yet again.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning & Deadly Encounters

11:05 A.M., Thursday on the second week of September. Daisy Animaru had arrived early in the morning from the transfer bus like usual and of course, to stay for the rest of the week. Takara and Fuscella run up to her side, both stare at the girl in silence whilst they walk beside her; Daisy says nothing and keeps walking.

"Kids were killed here." Takara said rather quickly.

"Oh, really? That's cool." Daisy says without even a slight bit of sympathy.

"This is serious!" Fuscella hisses to the wolf girl.

Daisy rolls her eyes and stops walking. "Let me guess, you think Anne and Lore did it?" Daisy asks with an agitated sigh.

Fuscella and Takara nod simultaneously.

"Look, you can't point fingers without evidence." Daisy says, placing her hands on her hips and swaying her tail impatiently.

"Daisy, it's just... We know-"

"You know what I think?" Daisy asks now interrupting Fuscella.

Takara glares, expecting an insult from the Animu girl.

"I think you guys really need to get out of here for a while. It's all getting to your head." She says.

Fuscella and Takara look at each other then back at Daisy.

"Go where, Daisy? We can't go anywhere else." Fuscella says.

Daisy cracks a small smile.

"When Thursday comes around, and it's my time to leave for Otaku again, come with me to the school for a week. That'll get your mind off all this." Daisy said.

The siblings think for a moment. "...Can we bring friends?" Takara asked.

"Hai. The more the merrier, right? Whatever makes you feel more at home." Daisy says now swaying her tail once again.

The bell goes off and the girls look around at the now empty hallway.

"Ouch, gotta go, guys. Jiggy's gonna have my tail if I'm late again, later!" Daisy calls out as she walks down the hallway.

"It's 'Billy'! His name is Billy!" Takara called out to the wolf girl.

6:00 A.M, Thursday on the third week of September.

Dawn was approaching quickly; All was silent around the abandoned junkyard. Near the back of the junkyard lie small building where abandoned cars used to be kept; Inside, further towards the back, in the back of a broken down moving van was where a certain group of kids were sleeping rather than in their dorm rooms. Jaime would lie on his back as he slept, Fuscella slept on her side with her head resting on Jaime's stomach, Owl slept on his side with his back pressed against Fuscella's back, Santi slept with the back of his head gently pressed up to Fuscella's belly while Gálvez slept the same way Santi did, only with his head pressed to owl's stomach.

A small ray of light eventually filters through the broken windows of the building and shines into the truck. Fuscella's eyes flutter open, she remains in a slight tired daze, then she remembers what day it was which causes her eyes to snap open as far as they could. She jolted upward.

"Santi! We have to go!" She hisses to the ghost boy.

Santi opens his eyes and reaches his tired hand over to a small alarm clock.

"Fuscella, it's only six fifteen." He mutters.

"Come on, Santi, it's Thursday! We're going to Otaku High for that one week transfer today, remember? You wanted to come along! The bus comes much earlier than school's starting schedule!" Fuscella reminded him whilst hurriedly grabbing her morning clothes from the corner of the truck.

Whenever they decided to sleep in the junkyard they would bring their morning clothes with them and just change there instead of having to rush to school in the clothes from the day before then change again.

"Oh... Yeah." Santi mutters as he sits up and rubs his eye.

Fuscella leaps out of the truck and heads for another truck. "I'll wait for you, okay?" She calls out before entering the truck and pulling the doors closed.

THE CORNFIELD

Takara sat on the edge of a road which parted the cornfields, she had been waiting for two kids: Eli and Josiah. They were going with her to Otaku High for the week. Soon the two boys emerge from the cornfield, both dressed in their usual outfits; Eli in a full suit and Josiah in a pair of overalls.

"About time. We're going to be late, and it's about a four mile walk back to school." Takara says emotionlessly to the two.

"I have a shortcut, it's not a big deal." Josiah replied with a sigh. The tall boy begins to walk through the cornfield, he knew it like the back of his charred hand or could control it with his own will, that is. Eli and Takara follow him through the cornfield silently, just thinking of everything that they would see at Otaku.

"I can't wait. I'm prepared to see some wild and crazy sh-"

"Eli, language!" Takara cuts in.

6:39 A.M., Takara, Josiah, Eli, Fuscella, Santi and Daisy stand together at the bus stop just outside the school fence. A few other kids were waiting around for the transfer as well.

"You have your papers from your principal, right?" Daisy asks.

The kids nod in response.

"Good."

Daisy's ears shoot upwards once something catches her eyes.

"Shoot." Daisy growls under her breath.

"What?" Takara asks.

Daisy leans into the group. "We're not freakin' alone on this trip." She whispers, keeping her eyes in one direction.

The group looks farther down to the left and see Anne and Lore, also waiting to be transferred.

"Oh God, no." Fuscella mutters, now getting hit by a heavy feeling of negativity.

"What about them?" Josiah asks.

Takara shakes her head, unwilling to say anything about them at the moment.

Three school busses pulled up to the gates and opened their doors.

"Let's all stay together on one bus. I don't want any of you to be split up right now." Daisy says trying to usher the five kids onto the first bus; Once they boarded, they sat down halfway near the back. Fuscella sat to the right side with Santi, Takara sat with Josiah opposite of the two while Eli and Daisy sat right behind Fuscella and Santi. To their dismay, Anne and Lore soon join the same bus they were on, they walk past them and sit in the far back of the bus. Soon enough the doors close and the bus drives off.

The bus ride had been going for half an hour now; the bus soon pulls to a stop at a small rest station. The door opens up allowing kids to get off for a bathroom break or to grab a snack while the driver for Otaku High got ready to board the bus. Fuscella was the only one left on the bus with her Ipod on, or so she had thought anyway. The teen remains in thought until Lore peeked over the seat with a wide conceited smirk.

"You don't have to go to the restroom either, huh?" She asks.

Fuscella's eyes slightly widen as she looks upward, only staring at the rows of seats in front of her, she didn't look back nor did she say a word.

"Wanna be popular? Like Anne and I will be?" Lore asks.

"No, I'm not all about that kind of thing. But thank you anyway." Fuscella says quickly, almost in a mutter.

"Oh that's a shame. I just figured you'd like a lot of attention considering the fact you whine to everyone about how you feel about somebody or what you 'see'." Lore hisses out in an obviously irate tone.

She knew, she knew all about Takara and Fuscella's warnings they had been giving. Fuscella sees Lore's arm go downwards from the corner of her eye, then feels something being gently pressed against her throat. It was cold and it felt sharp.

" 'I don't have a good feeling'. Wow, that's kind of funny, I don't have a good one either." Lore says with a dark chuckle and exultant grin.

The girl continues to look forward, she was sweating now, her heart beat faster, and her eyes began to close tightly, bracing for what may happen. The feeling of her foresight felt incredibly heavy but it started to lighten, normally indicating everything would be just fine. Kids were now coming back on the bus, this started Lore which caused her to jump back and make a dash for her seat. Fuscella gasps as she felt a light stinging sensation graze her throat, almost like a paper cut, but burning even more and stinging much more. She grabs her throat with a small hiss and closes her eyes again, then slowly let go once the stinging died down a little, just feeling the remaining itchiness.

"Ohayo, kids! I am your bus driver from Otaku, please enjoy your ride to the school." She says into the loud speaker.

Santi, whom had a small smile walked back and sat down next to Fuscella, he looked down at her which caused his friendly smile to fade into a confused stare.

"Fuscella... You're bleeding." He says quietly.

Fuscella looks at him, then slowly looks at the hand she used to grasp her throat with; A little bit of blood was on the palm. It was then fully confirmed in Fuscella's mind what Lore's intentions had been.


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival

"Welcome to Otaku High!" Daisy exclaims putting her hands into the air whilst facing her school.

It was huge, and everybody looked so different, so very odd. People with wings, people with animal ears, people with tails, people with swords, people with weird creatures on them or following them, and so many other humans. They could perform impossible actions and achieve impossible expressions. They would even shape shift into a thing Daisy had mentioned to be called a "chibi".

Daisy walks into the school with the group of teens, the inside of the school had wooden floors unlike Eerie High, and some plants were placed about for decoration.

"This is certainly... Different." Takara said with a single blink. Daisy nods in response to the girl.

"Trust me, you'll never see anything like it." The wolf girls says with a smile.

Eli looks behind his shoulder whilst they were walking, he taps Josiah on the back.

"What?" He asks.

"Turn around." Eli hisses to the red-ish brown haired boy. Josiah looks back and sees a group of girls swooning over him with actual pink hearts in their eyes.

"...That's freakier than anything back at home..." He mutters.

"...Why Josiah?" Santi asks.

"Well, there's a high chance of being liked by anyone around here. Trust me, there's no love rules; Kinda reminds me of the arrogant Hyuuga boy... He's with, erm... A girl named Enirre I do believe. Now he's tamed down pretty well." Daisy said.

The kids continue to stare and attempt absorbing the information.

"Which reminds me of my own boyfriend..." Daisy says now putting her hand on her chin in a thinking position, her ear twitches in thought.

"Oh yeah, you told us a little about him before." Fuscella says looking at Daisy.

"Yeah, Gaara of the Desert." Daisy replies.

Suddenly, just after the wolf girl said his name, a pile of sand rose up behind her and turned into a very pale boy with black rings around his green eyes, red hair, and a gourd hanging on his back.

"BABY!" He shouted in a gruff voice, it sounded almost demonic.

"We have guests, Gaara! God, use your actual freakin' voice instead of embarrassing me, okay!?" Daisy shouts to the sand boy.

The group cracked a small smile trying to suppress their laughter. Kids began to circle from all around with laughter, this, to them, was pure entertainment. Gaara and Daisy had been together for two years, through that time frame, Gaara slowly lost his mind and so did Daisy from their constant antics when they were tamed down by a boy named Naruto. No more constant killing mostly meant boredom, and boredom meant annoying the crap out of each other, and that simply meant to slip into their own little bouts of madness.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HOMICIDE?!" Gaara shouts, still disobeying Daisy's order to use his real voice.

"Homicide?" Fuscella asks through a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she drowned me with water! I melt in water! Right after I told her about Christopher Robin being in the bathroom again." Gaara explained.

"Christopher God Forsaken Robin doesn't exist, you moron. I'm pretty sure that Darko kid is on a higher awareness state than you are." Daisy retorts.

"BABY!"

"If Donnie Darko and Ben London somehow had a baby, it would still be more sane than you are!" Daisy shouts.

The group couldn't help but laugh with the other kids. What was sad, was that the two were actually in a serious argument.

"Okay you two, break it up." Sighs a man with a blue mask on his face; He had odd-looking silver-ish hair as well.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Daisy said with a sigh.

The kids groan and leave to go to their classes. Once the others had dispersed, Daisy's ears began to twitch, showing she had heard somebody approaching. The group turns and sees two girls; One had red hair, a large fox tail with a black tip, fox ears and red eyes. The other one had black hair at about shoulder length and was wearing a red and black striped shirt.

"And these are my good friends, Amber and Fina." Daisy says with a smile.

The two nod, then look at the group. Takara and Fuscella found Amber rather intimidating and caught a sense of strong power but tried to pay no mind to the thought.

"Hey, you!" A voice shouts to the group.

The kids look and see a boy with brown spiked hair and blue eyes. He was carrying what seemed to be a large key.

"You, with the scythe." The boy says pointing at Josiah with the key.

Josiah stays quiet.

"I'm the one that gets the girls here, got it? If you think you own them, then I challenge you to a battle! Just the key blade and the scythe!" He yells.

Josiah eyes to boy and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sora. He's not interested in any of them. And you hardly have any girls. Leave." Daisy says with a sigh.

"But-"

Amber slammed him up against the wall with one hand.

"Leave." The fox girl says with a slight growl in her voice.

Sora slowly nods and runs away as fast as possible the moment he was let go.

"Nice one." Daisy says with a smile.

"Baby, go to class... hard, now." Gaara says, actually using his normal voice now.

Daisy looks at Gaara. "...See you guys in class." She muttered.

Afterwards the wolf girl walked directly at the wall and broke through it by merely walking into it, Fina skipped in after Daisy through the hole, giggling all the while.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Gaara shouted.

4:12 P.M.

A big black dragon glides through the sky, about twenty feet above the trees below. Takara, Fuscella, Eli, Santi and Josiah sits on it's back. Most of them look around from the dragon's back, except for Fuscella, whom was terrified of heights.

"What's all those creatures down there?" Josiah asks.

"Pokemon, Digimon... There's a lot of things down in our forests. Might as well call them jungles." The dragon replies telepathically in Daisy's voice.

"And those are?" Eli asks looking up towards the dragon's head.

"Monsters we can raise if you're a pokemon trainer, or digi tamer... It's kinda complicated unless you live here… Y'know, there's classes for that stuff." Daisy's voice replies.

Takara seemed to be remembering something, but she decided not to say anything. The trees below were now nothing but a sea of blood red trees, and every now and then, blood red patches of grass or bushes.

"Where's this?" Santi asks looking at the foliage.

"...My home." The dragon replies. She flaps her giant wings twice, then she begins to glide downward in a slow circle.

The dragon lands down in an open field near a mountain with a cave entrance. A black Unicorn looks up at the group from behind the bushes, the kids stare at it blankly before it turned and ran away.

"...Was that a freakin' unicorn?" Eli asks.

The dragon nods as they climb off her back.

"I made it a long time ago." She says whilst morphing back into Daisy.

"This entire forest is mine, every living thing in this forest is my creation. Except my wolves." Daisy says. Then many wolves began to stalk out of the den and look at Daisy with their heads tilted.

"...How many wolves are there?" Josiah asks looking at them.

Daisy grins slightly. "Thousands, Josiah."

The wolves sniff the air and bark every once in a while.

"Care to come in?" Daisy asks with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8: Daisy's Cave

The group had been following Daisy only for two minutes. They were going down a long flight of steps in a dark cavern tunnel, the only light they had was the flames on the mounted torches going along the rock walls. Soon they were able to look over the steps to see a huge underground village made completely out of stone; Wolves were everywhere, even ones in the form of werewolves.

"Welcome to the Hidden Wolf Village. We've all worked together to create this sanctuary; Our home to be exact." Daisy says whilst the teens' eyes focus on everything around them.

"I see... And the aura here, it's so peaceful." Takara says, still astounded.

Fuscella looks around and notices that some wolves were swarming around her, trying to catch a scent of her.

"Don't fret, they know you're a werewolf." Daisy states, not even having to look. The wolf girl then grins. "Let's hope you're not in 'heat'. Wouldn't want you to have pups anytime soon." She says.

Eli chuckles at Daisy's obscene comment whilst Fuscella blushes and stutters with a deep glare, trying to think of a retort.

"Didn't expect that comment, did 'ya? Think all you want, you can't come back at that." Daisy says.

"I could! I just don't know what to say to you, that's all." Fuscella mutters.

Takara laughs slightly under her breath.

Daisy entered a smaller cavern, inside, a witch's cauldron had been placed in the very middle of the room, and shelves had been placed everywhere upon the stone walls, each one held different glass bottles with different liquids.

"What are these?" Eli asks looking at a bottle.

"Potions." Daisy replies.

"So, you're a witch?" Santi asks.

"Yep. Witch, Werewolf, Demon Holder, I have a lot on my plate." The wolf girl says with a quick bow.

"And these actually work? You're serious?" Fuscella asks as she examines a bottle.

"Yeah! You can take some home with you too, my treat." Daisy says, her fox-like grin returning. Daisy had given some random bottles to the teens without telling them the results. She wanted them to be a "surprise".

After the group left the room, Santi was still desperately searching for a potion.

"What are you looking for?" The wolf girl asks, she stood behind him and eyed him suspiciously.

The ghost boy stops all movement and stays quiet; After six seconds or so he slowly turned to face Daisy, his expression was of discontent and slight unhappiness.

"Daisy,... I want to be a living human sometimes. I don't always want to be a ghost." He says.

Daisy nods with a blink, her ears stay perked on her head and her tail sways.

"I know I can still grow up just like everyone else in the school because of Palok... But I want to look like a normal human being, I want to know what I would be like now if my hair could grow, and I want to feel everything my friends can feel." He says.

"...Can't you... Feel anything when you make yourself solid?" She asks.

"Only a little. And I can only stay solid as long as I have enough energy." Santi replies.

Daisy cracks a soft sympathetic smile. "Tell you what, Kid. I'll experiment and see if I can create a potion just for you. How's that?"

Santi smiles and nods. Suddenly, a wolf skids up to the cavern entrance, a worried look was plastered upon his face.

"Daisy! We're under attack!" The wolf shouts.

Daisy looks at Santi and he looks at her. The wolf girl takes off running; Her speed was incredible, he almost hadn't seen her take off in the first place, let alone was unable to see where she had went. Santi darts out of the witch cavern and sees hundreds of wolves running by, he looks around in confusion then, after a moment of thought, decides to follow the stream of wolves out of curiosity.

Once Santi reached the outside he had stood next to the others; All were rather confused at the situation. Daisy stood in front of her wolves with her arms folded, her tail would sway from side to side as she glared forward. Takara looked around slowly; She noticed large groups of people standing in a circle around the small field, adults none the less.

"We finally got you're location, Animaru." An eerie voice hisses.

The wolf girl continues to glare. "Take your master's ninja and leave, Dosu. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Daisy says, her tone holding a low snarl in it. The group of Eerie High had never seen Daisy's emotions on such a dark level; They were used to her irritating teasing, spouting some kind of dirty joke or comment, being fun loving in the Rave Asylum or just being ignorant. Never had they seen her so serious.

"Last chance, Dosu." Daisy warns as she starts to do an odd kind of signing with her hands.

"Attack!" The boy known as Dosu shouts.

All of the adults disappear simultaneously, Takara looks up with widened eyes to see them in the air.

"Oh boy." Takara whispers.

"Demon Release justu!" Daisy shouts. Just then a huge black entity splits from Daisy and morphs into an eight foot tall grey werewolf beast with one big, fluffy tail; It had black stripes going up it's back and down it's tail. The beast roars and begins to swipe at the approaching ninjas; Daisy begins to fight with the ones approaching her. It was like watching a live-action kung-fu movie.

A ninja suddenly appears directly in front of Santi with a wild-eyes expression. The group leaps out of the way as fast as possible, Santi was too shocked to react. The ninja swipes a kunai at Santi's throat, the only result was a little bit of ghostly mist floating off of the boy's neck; His eyes were still wide in shock. The ninja squints and tilts his head in confusion, only to be tackled by a wolf and bitten directly on the throat. Takara and Fuscella watch the wolf attack the ninja with wide eyes, Fuscella slowly reaches up and holds her throat with a frown.

"...Ow."

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!? SCREW THIS!" Eli shouts as he turns and makes a dash for the cave.

Josiah knocks him back. "Stay here, Eli." He hisses.

The werewolf that came from Daisy now stood erect on two legs, her chest puffs out and her cheeks do as well, then she roars spewing a toxic yellow acid at a group of ninja. They begin to scream, smoke rises from their flesh as they begin to melt which allows their inners to spill.

"We're going to die. I just know it." Eli mutters. The group shushes him then continues watching the battle from behind a bush.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle

Chapter 9: Creepy Kids In Battle

Suddenly, a lion's roar echoes over the field; A brown lioness with a red-ish colored underbelly leaps over the bushes with Gaara riding upon on her back. Gaara jumps off the lioness' back and slams multiple ninja to the ground with a wave of sand.

"Did he do that?" Santi whispers.

"Beats me." Josiah whispers back.

The lioness morphs into a tan young woman in her early twenties. Like Daisy, she too had ears and a tail, except they were that of the lioness she had previously been. The woman did hand signs and started to manipulate earthly elements, sending them flying directly at the enemy ninja as well as summoning some kind of demonic chakra to help her strength.

"Her negativity level's pretty heavy." Takara says now squinting a little as she observed the woman's energy.

Fuscella was watching Daisy instead. "Daisy's starting to leech off of it too." She replies to her sister.

"So?" Eli asks.

"That's usually a sign of possession or throwing out a signal for any negative entities, Eli. The heavier the aura, the worse it is. Trust me, I know." Takara replies.

Takara had been possessed by a demonic haunting once before, which took a long struggle to finally rid of it.

Daisy grins in approval at the two helping her in battle whilst doing more signing. "Summon! The Two Legendary Swords of the Brave Fencer Musashiden!" Daisy shouts throwing her arms out to the sides. Her hands glow and begin to form into shapes. A huge, thick sword appears in one hand. "Lumina!" A smaller, glowing one appears in the other. "Fusion!" The wolf girl roars and leaps forward, now hacking away at her opponents and zooming about the open field. Takara looks around at the wolves and ninja.

"I don't know whether to be completely confused and watch, or if we should just head inside now."

"I would like to get out of here, but this is actually quite interesting." Fuscella whispers.

Daisy's head snaps toward the group whilst she was in mid-air, her eyes had changed, instead of the usual light blue color, they had become yellow and had demon pupils.

"None of you are getting off easy, and I believe it's time I put you two to work." Daisy growls to the group as she slams the swords down in the ground once she landed. She begins to perform yet again more hand signs.

"Wh-What do you mean? Two? Who?" Fuscella asks as her eyes widen.

"Eli wanted power to control the beast he really is, to bring it out whenever he wished. You, Fuscella... Remember you said you would do anything to get that boy to leave you alone? The one that liked you a lot? That '_nobody'_?" Daisy asks, her voice definitely more fearsome and far more serious than normal.

Fuscella slowly nods, Santi's eyes fixate on her since he had never known about the boy. Takara stares at Eli and so does Josiah, neither knew he went to Daisy and asked for anything such as to control his beast side.

"You know what happened?" Daisy growls starting to grin very slowly.

Fuscella shakes her head, unable to say anything.

"I killed him, Fuscella. Murdered him without mercy and made sure he was alive to feel every little bit. Dragged him right behind the school and sliced him all open, cutting, eating away at him, just gaining more strength for myself. Then he was taken home for my wolves to eat, these very wolves, at this very cave. Where his corpse resides in the walls of the bone tunnel." Daisy says darkly with a sickening small chuckle.

Fuscella steps back a little, her eyes still wide and now she had regretted asking Daisy to try and get him to leave her alone. After all, he wasn't exactly an enemy of hers or too annoying to deserve anything like that.

Daisy turns around to look at the dueling ninja. "Then again, you ask a favor like that from me, you sell your soul to the daughter of the devil's dog. Bet you hadn't of known that. Then again, it's not my policy to tell anybody about that." Daisy says with a growl, she glances back at them with a psychotic smile, her demonic pupils were shrunk down as well. Then her lips move, only uttering a small phrase. "Puppet Jutsu".

Suddenly Fuscella and Eli drop to their knees; They shiver intensely until they cry out in pain. Fuscella runs her nails down her head, Eli grasps at the ground and attempts to catch his rapid breath; They both begin to morph in an instant. Santi, Takara and Josiah's eyes widen at the sight.

"What are you doing!?" Santi shouts.

"Silence, boy." Daisy snaps back, she had turned away from the group once again.

Soon Fuscella and Eli stand up, both looked completely different. Fuscella now had big wolf demon gloves on both arms, the fur color was orange with yellow stripes across the fore-arm. Her body from the chest down was also covered in fur, only to reveal her belly in a diamond shape and her legs were turned wolf-like. A golden band with a ruby in the middle sat on her head along with big orange ears. Eli stood in a bent position, one half of him was normal, the other half was a smaller version of the disgusting plant creature he actually was. Tentacles flailed around on his back as he chuckled in a rather psychotic manner, his wild eyes looked forward whilst awaiting Daisy's commands.

"Too bad Owl wasn't here, he's my third puppet." Daisy says emotionlessly. "...Attack."

After that being said, Fuscella and Eli rush forward to attack the intruders. She tosses a potion to Josiah, he holds it and looks at her.

"Drink it, kid. Make some use of yourself in this battle." She says before leaping away with the two swords. Josiah stares the potion down then takes a deep breath before drinking it, twenty seconds pass before the effects had kicked in, he now had agility that would allow him to keep up with the ninjas' speeds and try to take them down with his scythe.

"What do we do?" Takara whispers, practically in more disbelief.

"I have an idea." Santi says, now focusing directly on Takara's back.

"And your plan-" Takara was cut off by the feeling of something shoving it's way into her back, into her very spine; It was very cold and certainly had a few electrical shocks to it, and was slightly painful. "Santi! What was that for?" Takara yelled turning around, only to find that he was no longer there.

"I'm in here, chica."

"Where?"

"You."

Takara's eyes widened, her mouth was agape slightly. Before she could try shouting at the ghost boy she suddenly had a vision of a ninja running directly at her. This spooked her and caused her telekinesis to stir; A large rock snapped off the top of the cave and began to fall a few feet in front of her. Before it hit the ground, a ninja appeared in front of her with a kunai and got crushed by the rock.

"Sí! It works!" Santi's voice echoes in her head.

"Get... Out." Takara mutters between breaths as she holds her head.

"No, don't you see? While I'm here, you have my foresight. So you'll be able to start up your abilities quick enough to attack them." Santi explains.

Takara groans in response and goes along with the ghost's plan. The battle went on for half an hour longer, most of them were becoming very exhausted. An explosion went off, Some kind of glowing blue and green substance expanded around the field, then died down. Injured ninja lie everywhere, as well as pools of blood. Eli and Fuscella were returned to normal, both were beginning to sit up and look at their surroundings.

"Oh.... My God." Fuscella mutters with wide eyes.

Daisy stands in front of Dosu, glaring down at him, her hair covers one eye but the other was glowing; Blood was visible on her cheek.

"Run." She growls out in a blood-thirsty manner.

Dosu got up and fled the area as fast as he could.

She watches with a glare. "Good. I hope a hyene-wolf kills him." She growls. Daisy walks past the group and past her wolves. "Eat the remaining injured enemy." Daisy commanded to her wolves. "And you five, get in the cave."


	10. Chapter 10: Returning Home

Takara stood with her back turned to a mirror, she was turned in an awkward position to attempt looking at her backside in the mirror. Her back was nothing but a huge red welt due to the ghost boy's entry into her spine.

"Santi, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you." Takara muttered.

"Sorry, Takara." He replies from another end of the main cavern room.

The woman kneeled down behind Daisy, her currently glowing hands were over a mark on Daisy's back.

"...Who are you?" Fuscella asks watching her from behind.

"I'm Peach Animaru, Daisy's sister." She says with a big, happy grin.

Fuscella squints at her. "...You two don't look alike." She says quietly.

"My demons practically bleached my skin color and my Father changed my eyes. If I didn't have them I'd be tan and have brown eyes like her." Daisy explained, still rather aggressive by tone.

"Just ignore her, once her demons are roused then she becomes rather dangerous. So I have to re-seal them." Peach said.

"And not 'dangerous' like that Cullen boy, I'll rip your freaking throat out just as soon as look at you." Daisy growled.

"Alright, alright, I get it. That was evident enough in the fight." Fuscella sighs closing her eyes putting her hands up.

"Peach Animaru, huh?... You have better control of yourself I take it?" Josiah asks.

The girl nods with a big smile. "My sister and I make a great team, right?" Peach asks ruffling Daisy's hair which earns her a deep growl in return.

"Okay, so now that the whole kung-fu show is over, can we go to bed?" Eli asks impatiently. Peach nods, almost immediately the group headed off to a guest chamber.

THURSDAY, FOURTH WEEK OF SEPTEMBER

Four more ninja battles had occurred during their stay at Otaku High. To the kids, it felt like they were stuck in some kind of a crazy dream they just could not awake from no matter how hard they tried, no matter if it was the battles or something happening in the school walls. Daisy came along with them on their trip back to Eerie, just wanting to get a break from the battles and the nights of just sitting and guarding the entrance until morn. Oh how it felt for them to be back in their own environment, it felt like a fish being placed back into water.

"Oi,... Do you think those two fools caused all that somehow?" Daisy asks, obviously quite tired.

Fuscella and Takara look at her and stare. "You're only starting to believe us now?" Takara asks.

Daisy slowly nods in reply. "...Guys, I want you to tell everyone to meet at the Rave Asylum. Tonight. It's not going to be about those two, I just want everyone there. Make sure word gets around the school to as many kids possible." Daisy says before walking off. Farther down the hall she stumbled and almost fell but a boy had caught her before she hit the ground. Fuscella frowns in sympathy for the wolf girl then turns to leave for class with her sister.

10:00 P.M., THURSDAY NIGHT

Many teens were gathered inside the Rave Asylum, their voices echoed throughout the currently quiet building. Most of them weren't even used to seeing the Asylum with the normal lights on. Daisy made her way to the top of her DJ pyramid; There she pressed a button to turn on the PA system and began to speak.

"Creepies." She practically mutters from exhaust, not even a slight show of enthusiasm or attempt at a joke.

The teens stop talking and pay attention to the wolf girl.

"October's coming up... You know that." She says slowly.

They nod, a bit confused.

"I'm going to be holding a dance in here, at the asylum. Not like the normal dances we hold, but, like, partners and stuff. I will indeed kill you if you don't bring one... Hahaha. Hohoho... Heheheeee..." She says, attempting a rather sarcastic bad joke.

Some of the teens frown, some become excited, some begin to think on who they'll ask.

"Screw the teacher's homework, your assignment tonight is to think of someone you want to bring with you to this occasion." Daisy says as she supports herself up on the DJ table with her shaky arms in an attempt to show her usual pride in events and to get everyone else in a party mood; Of course in her current state, it had failed. As the talking begins again amongst the others, Daisy then passed out on the DJ table.


	11. Chapter 11: Spiked

Chapter 11: Spiked

SATURDAY 9:58

Tango music drifts through the air inside the Rave Asylum, only to the far end of it, anyway. A few teens who knew how to do the tango were dancing together on a large stage which had soothing blue lights and simulated rainfall as an added effect; Fuscella and Santi were two of these people bonding together on the stage. The ghost boy soon brings up "the question", the question he had been wanting to ask ever since Daisy announced the dance.

"So… The dance is coming up soon." Santi says as he leads Fuscella across the stage.

"Mhm."

"Have you found anyone yet?" He asks.

The girl could already sense his nervousness, but she stays quiet for a moment or so. "I had some thoughts." She replies between a slight twirl. Santi pulls her close to his chest before pushing her away and continuing to lead.

"Really? With who?"

"David Zellaby… Possibly even Taplow." Fuscella answers.

Santi gently lets go of her hands. _Now or never. _His thoughts repeated over and over. He looked into Fuscella's eyes and could feel his ghostly heart beating harder than ever. Santi gently lifts Fuscella's hands up in his own. She glances down at their hands then back up into his eyes.

"Fuscella… will you go to the dance with me?" He asks quickly.

Fuscella stares at him in silence, just running his words through in her mind. "Santi…"

"Yes?…"

Sudden crashes rang through the asylum, interrupting the two. The sounds mix into the music currently booming up near the front of the asylum. Fuscella and Santi's heads quickly turn to the direction they heard it come from, The Drink Room. Daisy leans over the DJ table in an attempt to get a glimpse of what was happening; Takara, Henry Evans, Jaime and some others were currently in a big brawl and to Daisy's surprise, they seemed drunk. Without even a moment to stop the blaring music, Daisy leaps down off the pyramid and performs hand signs, promptly creating clones of herself.

Daisy and her clones rush into the room to try and break up the fights between the quarreling teens. After two minutes Takara stumbled out of the Drink Room and slowly wobbled back on her feet. A light burst near her and a chair broke ten feet away, her telekinesis was currently at the peak of a power surge with no control upon it what-so-ever. Fuscella began to rush in her sibling's direction to check and make sure she was okay, Santi just followed her incase anything were to happen.

"Takara, what happened to you?" Fuscella asks as she shakes the girl by the shoulders a little.

"Let go of me!" Takara shouts with a hint of muttering. She pushes Fuscella away then attempts to punch her. Out of sheer reaction, Santi grabbed Takara's wrist and gave her a hard push back, almost a punch. Takara falls down and sits there in shock, just staring at Santi.

Fuscella's heart pounds at the emotion in her currently unstable sister's eyes, she glares and turns to Santi, giving him a slight push. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouts.

Santi looks down at her. "I'm sorry… It's just, she-"

"Santi, something's wrong with her, it's not her fault!" Fuscella yells taking a step closer to him.

"What was I going to do? Let your drunken sister beat up on you? While you just stand there and allow her to do it only because she's your sister?" Santi snaps back.

"Yes. I'm not going to hit her for something she doesn't know she's doing."

"That's a pathetic excuse, next thing you know, she's going to think she can get away with it all the time and beat up on you whenever she wants, but it doesn't matter, "she doesn't know what she's doing", Don't forget, that little _mutt_ of a succubus is the one that made you a werewolf in the first place! Atleast defend yourself!" Santi shouts.

Fuscella swiftly slaps him across the face, earning a surprised look from Santi. "Oh, and the dance. The answer's no, Santi." Fuscella says with a serious glare. She turns around slowly, keeping eye contact with him before helping her sister back up to her feet. Santi's expression showed complete shock and a hint of hurt. He glared and stormed away from the two.

Fuscella looks around as she holds her sister up, beams were beginning to try and break, multiple lights had blown up, some of the kids within the Asylum were trying to avoid falling objects or just trying to get out of the building.

"Takara, gain control of your power, please." Fuscella whispers.

"We've found this." One of Daisy's clones say as they hold up a bottle to the real Daisy. She takes it and reads the bottle. "….This is the fifth one, whoever it was had replaced the drinks with the real ones that contain alcohol." Daisy says with a low growl. "All of them are like this, every one of the bottles were replaced." Another clone said. She suddenly catches a scent on the bottle, her ears stand up and eyes widen. "Anne… Lore… There's others too!" She exclaims. The wolf girl drops the bottle and sprints out of the room, leaving the clones to attend to the other teens.

Daisy made her way to the top of her DJ pyramid and looked out over the sea of kids. Techno music continued to blast through the building, lights were flashing and going off everywhere, clouds of dry ice floated above everyone, this made it impossible to for Daisy to spot anyone she had caught a scent on, let alone even be able to tell if they were still there or if they had left.


	12. Chapter 12: Hangovers & Friendly Advice

Chapter 12: Hangovers & Some Friendly Advice

SUNDAY 8:23 A.M.

Takara's eyes flutter open, her vision had been very blurry but soon it cleared up a little. "Ugh… God, I feel so sick." She mutters to herself.

"Takara?… is that you?" Comes a familiar Hispanic-accented voice from across the room.

"Jaime?"

"Sí."

"Where are we?"

"We're in the back of the nurse's office." Jaime answers.

Takara tries to sit up but flops right back down with a moan.

"No use, we're all probably sick as a dog." Jaime says emotionlessly.

"We? Who's we?" She asks just laying on her back with her eyes closed tight.

"Henry, Francie… I think Dan Love might be in here." The boy answers.

A guy walked into the hospital room, Takara opens her eye slightly to see the school nurse, Norman Bates. "Want to tell me what you thought you were doing out in the front of the school, _drinking_?" He asks with his arms folded.

_Drinking? Does he mean drinking alcohol? _Takara asks herself in thought. "I didn't drink alcohol! Never!" Takara attempted to argue.

"Don't tell me that, it was on your breath and you had all the symptoms. You're all lucky I can't just… argh." Norman growls.

The girl now begins to think hard on this and seemed a bit worried. Suddenly the door slammed open earning a yelp from anyone in the beds. Daisy waddles in, panting, her eyes wide in fright and her hair was a mess. "Sir! Help, please!" She cries out. Norman spun around and looked at her in surprise.

"Th-This guy! I was out near the woods, and this guy, he ran at me with a needle! He-he wanted to make me unconscious then pour I think beer, and wine all at the same time down my throat and he wanted to rape me! He's out near the front of the school!" Daisy cries out.

Norman's eyes were currently wide in shock, he immediately rushes out of the room. Daisy watched him leave, once he was far away from the room, her ears went back up, a smile came to her face, the tears ceased and she slowly quit hyperventilating.

"…Good lord, Daisy, I thought that actually happened or something." Jaime says now sitting up to stare at her, afterwards he flopped back down on the bed.

"Hey, gotta save our skin, huh?" Daisy asks between breaths.

"Now what? They're probably searching for your little 'rapist'." Takara said.

Daisy's eyes flashed white as she grinned. "Done. They catch him, they take him to jail, he disappears, people worry but he's never found, the end." Daisy explained.

"…So what really happened?" Takara asks.

"Somebody switched out non-alcoholic wine and beer substitutes with actual alcoholic ones. I caught Anne and Lore's scent on most of the bottles, and somebody else's too." Daisy explained.

"People are helping them now?" The black haired girl asks in almost a whisper, her eyes were wide open as she stares into space.

Daisy frowns slightly. "Afraid maybe so… We'll figure this out later. Just rest now, you'll be sick for quite a while." Daisy said as she turned to leave.

TWO DAYS LATER

Fuscella had helped her sister out from the nurses' office; This was the first time since Saturday night that Takara had been back on her feet. The only ones that had recovered were Takara and Henry, Jaime and the other boy were due to come out tomorrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fuscella asks with a concerned frown.

"Yes, I'm fine." Takara says with a sigh. Fuscella stays quiet but continues to support her sister as they walk.

"Where's your leech?" Takara asks.

"Leech?"

"The ghost boy."

"Oh… He's elsewhere right now." Fuscella answers.

"That's different. He's normally-"

"Don't you have an Anti-Christ to attend to or something?" Fuscella asks in a slight irritated growl.

Takara glares at her sister. "Well _sorry_, I was just asking." She replies in a sneer.

"…Never mind, I'm just mad at him right now." Fuscella tells her sister.

4:50 P.M.

Takara walked down the school hallway in silence, she stared down at the floor as she walked. Daisy was leaned against a wall with her arms folded and one foot propped up against the wall. "Hey, Takara." She called out.

Takara looks up at the wolf girl. "What?"

"C'mere."

Takara looks around then walks up to Daisy. "What do you want?" She asks.

"The asylum dance is coming closer."

"So?"

"Damien doesn't have a partner, can you believe that?"

"Damien… Thorn?" Takara asks with slightly wide eyes, now knowing where Daisy was going with this.

"Hai. Thorn. It's a shame too, that boy knows how to slow dance." Daisy says with a smirk.

"…I can't dance. He's my friend, but I just can't do it."

"I know somebody who could teach you." Daisy says grinning wider than before.

"Who? Who could teach me?" Takara asks in curiosity.

"Well… that Smart Alek Ben London probably knows how."


	13. Chapter 13: May The Dance Begin

Chapter 13: May the Dance Begin

Takara stares at Ben London's door in silence, she glanced around every once in a while to make sure a teacher hadn't been anywhere in the dorm. She didn't worry too much if any boys saw her in the boy's dorm, they never seemed to care and neither did the girls if a boy was in their dorm building; After all they did have doors if they really needed the privacy.

_Well, Damien doesn't have a partner. And I am a friend of his… I guess this will be for him. _She thought. The young succubus closes her eyes and takes in a deep inhale before knocking on Ben's door. The red headed boy soon opens the door and looks down at Takara. He was holding his head and shaking, indicating he just got over a small psychosis attack.

"Ben, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you dance?" She asks.

Ben just stares at Takara for a moment. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Takara's eyes wandered around before looking back at his eyes.

"I was wandering if you could teach me to dance, as odd as that sounds."

Ben blinks and just stares at her.

"Please?" Takara asks.

"…Alright, come in." Ben says with a sigh.

Fuscella was currently passing by the front of the school with Owl at her side, she looks up and notices a bus letting more students off. She recognized these teens, they were more of Damien's relatives. Their names were Dylan St. Clair, Toro Ambrosio and Stone Alexander. She then caught sight of Anne and Lore whom ran up to them like two over excited puppies, both of them just clinging to the boys which steadily made Fuscella's stomach turn.

"They could easily be mistaken for an easy girl, eh?" Owl asks looking at Fuscella.

"Yeah… and that's exactly what they are, the little pigs." She mutters before walking onward once more.

"You don't seem too much like yourself, are you okay?" The boy asks looking at Fuscella. She looks at him with a slight frown, without a word she nods her head and moves ahead of him.

FRIDAY 8:45 P.M.

The sound of party oriented music pounded throughout the gigantic Asylum as well as the voices of other teens. Damien Thorn entered the building with Takara at his side, the two look around at the settings. The rave lights were still going, but instead of dark colors they had currently been bright colors such as yellow, orange, white or a light blue. Refreshment tables were set up in multiple places and many chairs were sat either lines up to the walls or in neat little rows.

"I guess she's still waiting for other teens?" Takara asks.

Damien nods and stays silent, Takara squinted as she picked up on his current feelings. "…Are you nervous?"

"No." He replies blandly.

In another side of the asylum, Stone leaned himself against a wall whilst sipping some punch, he watched over the crowd near the DJ Pyramid. Suddenly a red headed girl ran up behind him with a smile.

"Daisy said the slow dances are starting soon." She informed.

"…Right." He says emotionlessly.

The girl's smile widened and she gave Stone a tight hug. He spit out just a little of his punch and his eyes widened; He glances back at her with half a glare.

"What are you doing!?"

"Hugging you. You are my friend so I have the right." The boy sighed and pushed her back.

"Cody. I am an Anti-Christ."

"Yeah, I know."

"You are an _Angel_. Am I correct?" He asks. The girl nods, keeping her smile.

"Don't you find that… Oh, I don't know… Kinda _screwed_ _up_?" Stone asks looking directly into her eyes and being as serious as he possibly could.

The girl smiles once again. "Yes, but that's not going to stop me from befriending you." Cody replies.

Stone rolls his eyes with a groan and goes to sip his punch, before stopping and speaking to somebody behind him.

"David, if you spike the punch, we will all kill you and have great pride doing it. Besides, Daisy's already dealt with this issue and you know that." He says. Surely enough his Half-Brother David Sandborn was going to attempt spiking the punch.

"Mara, want to dance?" Asks a white haired boy; he was looking in the direction of a girl whom had the same colored hair.

She stared him down ever so seriously. "Dance? And join in their merriment? Or human courting perhaps? I think not, Robert." Mara replies.

"Mara, just try it, will you? It won't hurt you." Says a Thai ghost boy. He was sitting up on a divider wall next to the alien girl.

"Vichien, I appreciate your input, but I refuse to dance." She replies. Suddenly a mascot-like pink bunny wearing overalls and an ever-smiling mouth covered in blood came up from behind Mara and pulled her into a hug. Mara began flailing and shouting in an attempt to get him off.

"Sorry, he got away from me!" A black haired boy named Joshua shouted from across the room.

Many other couples or groups of friends occupied the room. An alien boy whom went by the name of Paul sat on a chair smiling at the girl he asked to the dance, she was a girl from Otaku High. Her name was Saya. Fuscella was speaking with David Zellaby near a snack table, Damien and Takara were currently wading their way through groups of kids in order to get closer to the DJ pyramid.

Up on top of the Pyramid, Daisy looked out over all the teens inside the building. Gaara stood behind her with his arms folded.

"Think they're all here?" Daisy asks.

"Hn." The boy replies.

Daisy put two fingers on a slider bar and slid them down towards her, turning the bright lights to more soothing and slightly darker colors. "Alright everyone, we have some slow dances coming up, get ready!" Daisy called out into the microphone.

Takara looked at Damien. "Well… This should be a promising ball, right?" She asks. The boy simply nods in reply.


	14. Chapter 14: Saving A Dream

The Asylum's Lights were currently dimmed down to a blue color and filters ran through them to imitate rainfall. Teens were slow dancing to the current song that blared through the great building. Damien seemed to know his steps but he had almost stepped on Takara's foot a few times, most likely due to an accidental telekinetic power surge from the girl. Over near the rows of chairs, just a little farther away from them is where Fuscella was dancing with David Zellaby, she kept her eyes locked with the alien boy's, she hadn't been smiling like most of the others.

"Adapted to dancing yet?" Fuscella asks.

David shrugs in response. "Somewhat. I don't see why humans find this enjoyable none the less." The alien boy says.

Fuscella gives a friendly smile. "Well, for us, it's kind of like close bonding between two people if it's a slow dance like this. Or it can be for fun if it has more of a beat and more people can join you in a dance." She explains.

David stares at her for a moment and then looks in a different direction, towards a blonde haired female alien child to be exact.

"Bonding?"

"Sí." Fuscella responds with a nod.

David's head snaps back in her direction and he begins to stare her down. "…Spanish?" He asks, causing her to realize how she replied to him.

"Oh! Sorry, you see… It's kind of a habit I picked up from my friends, It started from when I first met them when I came here. They taught me Spanish, I helped them with English, it kinda became a second language to me." Fuscella explained.

David continues to stare her down.

"And… They kind of became a family to me in a way now that I really think about it." She says quietly in thought of the small group. David rolls his eyes with a small 'mhm' in response.

Santi sat in one of the chairs, glaring David down with envy and still feeling angry from his mistake. _Why the hell did I do that? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? _Santi growls to himself in his head. He could feel negative energy building up inside of himself and slowly began to see in a light red vision.

"Oi, Santiago." Daisy's voice calls out suddenly from his left side.

He snaps out of his trance and looks at Daisy. "…What do you want?" He asks.

"Whatcha doin' on the sidelines? Didn't you want to dance with your little interest?" She asks whilst tilting her head.

"I said something about Takara and we got into a fight." Santi replies.

"…You insulted her succubus side, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"Dude! Put the succubus thing in your past, alright? That only happened once. Besides, Takara has no interest in you." Daisy said to the boy with a confident smile.

Santi stared at her in silence before closing his eyes and turning his head away. Daisy's wheels began to turn in her mind.

"…You wanna dance with her, huh?" She asks looking back in his direction.

The boy nods quietly in response, his eyes keep in contact with the floor.

Daisy smiles, seeming to be sympathetic with him. "…How willing are you to let yourself loose and just dance? For a moment or so?"

Santi looks up at her and stares.

Daisy gives a little grin. "Wait here." With that, she poofs away; it had been a clone. The real Daisy was watching from her DJ Pyramid; The wolf girl grins pressing a button to stop the music and she picks up her mic. "Alright, everyone! Time to kick this up for a little bit, then we'll go back to slow dancing! Mix up your partners for this if you like, I don't care. Just have fun!" Daisy announced. The lights then changed to white, yellow and orange colors again.

The kids all looked at each other then look back at Daisy or begin asking their partners what they planned on doing.

"Now…. BECAUSE WE CAN CAN CAN!" Daisy shouts pumping her fist in the air in synch with the song that started blaring from the speakers. Kids began to scatter all over the floor, cheering and laughter mixed in with the music. Damien stood still in confusion, Takara looked back at him which made her enlightened expression fade just a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Damien looks around then looks back at Takara.

"I can't do this kind of dance."

"Why not?"

"It's awkward… For me anyway." Damien replied.

Takara grins and takes his arm. "Then let me show you." She says with a soft chuckle. She begins to try and move the boy along with her through the large crowds.

Damien glances over a few teens and sees David Sandborn dancing with a female alien child and another girl. Even Cody was trying to get Stone to dance like everyone else. "…I guess I can try." Damien says under his breath.


	15. Chapter 15: A Tender Moment

Fuscella had been dancing around two friends of hers named Eric and Phillip before moving away and backing up into whom she thought was David. Two arms came down around her in a gentle caressing fashion, her eyes open noticing how cold the arms felt. She glanced down and saw two ghostly arms with the bones visible through them.

"Santi?!" Fuscella asks with a slight gasp.

"Sí?" He asks softly near her ear.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were David." She says rather quickly.

"He's over there." The ghost boy says as he points to David. He was talking to his partner Nancy.

"Oh." Fuscella replies with a hint of dissapointment. She already had the feeling that David never really cared to stick around the moment she took him to the dance.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said, Takara's not bad at all; I can't tell you why I said what I said, but can you forgive me Fuscella?" He asks.

Fuscella thinks on that very sentence whilst dancing with the boy, she speaks up a moment later. "I forgive you, Santi. Now, can you forgive me for yelling at you? I was worried about my sister, that's all." Fuscella asks now looking into his eyes.

Santi begins to gain a big smile. "Always."

The music died down and so did the lights. "Let's try some Zulu. Lebo M., everyone. The Lion Sleeps Tonight." Daisy said with a grin. Music began to play once more.

Fuscella looked back towards David to seem him attempting to dance with Nancy, she frowned slightly at this.

"…Both of us don't have a partner. How about you and I?" Santi asks.

Fuscella looks back at him and blinks, she then nods with a smile.

Takara kept her eyes in contact with Damien's.

"Your succubus side is dominant tonight." He pointed out. Takara chuckles in response.

"Hey. Having fun, brother?" David asks with a big smile. He was dancing next to them with the white haired alien girl from before.

Damien glares at the boy before accidentally stepping on Takara's foot. "…Sorry." Damien mutters and attempts turning out his step-brother's laughter.

Now feeling comfortable, Fuscella steps closer then rests her head on the ghost boy's chest and closes her eyes. She holds one hand with his, a comforted smile forms on her face. Santi rests his other hand on her back and protectively rests his head on top oh hers with a soft smile; He remained quiet as they swayed ever so slowly, just taking in the moment.

"Awwww, Aren't they cute, Baby?" Gaara asks in his 'morbid' voice. Daisy sat there watching with a soft smile, happy with her accomplishment.

"Gaara."

"Yeah?"

"Be a dear and shut up for a while." Daisy says softly.

Meanwhile on the outside of the Asylum, Anne and Lore had been trying to sneak in and crash the dance with a small group of kids; However this was stopped by a twenty foot tall guarding Cerberus with rottweiler markings. The huge three headed dog was chasing them all over the Asylum grounds.

"WAIT UNTIL MY MASTER HEARS ABOUT YOU!" The beast roars in a deep voice as the other two heads snapped their jaws at them repeatedly.


	16. Chapter 16: Schoolyard Fight

MONDAY OCTOBER 13TH, 11:48 A.M

Daisy, Takara and Fuscella sat on the school steps, each one of them had been silent for the past five minutes.

"…I still can't believe they did that… My life, my baby, all my hard work. It's gone." Daisy said with heavy woe.

"Daisy, We're so sorry." Takara said quietly as she glances at the wolf girl.

"No, you guys were right… Now we know they're out to set us off. I just wanna punch both of their damn grinning faces. No, better yet, I want to just murder both of 'em." Daisy snarls clutching her fists. Fuscella looked away from the two and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, remembering what happened.

FLASHBACK, FRIDAY OCTOBER 10TH, 7:12 P.M

The large group was making their way to the rave asylum, most of them were talking and laughing amongst each other, until Daisy stopped in her tracks with a gasp, her eyes were wide and ears were straight in the air. Soon the others noticed and looked on, causing their jaws to drop at what was just beyond the few trees that kept them hidden. The Rave Asylum; Surrounded by Police. They were taking things out of the building, and mostly just standing around the building with walkie talkies.

"Oh… My God." Rhoda Penmark whispers behind a few teens.

Daisy looked to the side and noticed their principal in the form of a human, watching them with his arms folded and none other than Anne and Lore at his side. Daisy's ears fall flat against her head as she slowly stumbles her way out from the bushes, she put one shaking hand up behind her to signal that everyone stay in place. She soon stepped up to Palok.

"…Mister Principal… Sir… What's going on?" Daisy asks between slightly heavy breaths.

Palok glares down at her. "Anne and Lore told me you're holding parties here? This is forbidden you know." The principal answers coldly.

"Why pin it on me?" She asks.

"Your powers, Daisy. You can't fool me on that." Palok answers.

"Yeah! You were holding it for the other kids back at school!" Anne says, keeping a cheery tone.

Daisy snarls with the exact sound of a wolf and sends a disgusted glare at Anne, grabbing Palok and Lore's attention immediately.

"Is this true?" Palok asks. The other kids listen intensely.

"…We're gonna be so screwed." Henry Evans whispers.

Daisy continued to glare for a moment. "…No. I held it for my students back at Otaku." She lies between low wolf-like growls.

Anne smirks, only slightly puckering her lower lip and tilts her head to the side, which only made Daisy want to rip her face off more than she had already desired.

"…I will be speaking with your school principal. For now, you have a week's detention and lunch duty." Palok informs her, then continues to watch the police. Daisy glares at the two grinning girls and flipped both of them off before returning into the forest.

FLASHBACK END

"…I'm going to go see Eli." Takara says as she rises to her feet.

"Bye." Daisy mutters. More silence.

"I on the other hand need to go down and serve lunch. Dewa mata." Daisy says quietly. She stands up then begins walking away.

Fuscella sighs and shakes her head slightly. _I have a bad feeling… It's getting worse now. _She thought. Soon, she stood up and began to walk the schoolyard grounds with her head hung low as she was lost in a daydream. A sudden voice snapped her out of this.

"Hey, where's your 'amigos'?!" Lore's voice taunts only a few feet behind her. Fuscella's eyes glance to both sides, seeing that Anne followed to her right and Lore to her left. She glares forward and attempts to ignore the two and keep walking.

"Where's big, brave Santi? And Big, bad Jaime? Stupid nuisance Owl and your other friend?" Anne asks between a laugh. No answer yet again, the two could sense her anger.

Lore looks down then bites her bottom lip in a smirk as she gains an idea. She hands Anne her books then quickly runs up behind Fuscella; with that, she grabs the back of the girl's pants and tugs down slightly which shocks the poor girl and caused her to drop her books and make a loud dog-like yelp. Out popped a small nub of flesh and bone, it was an ingrown lycanthropic tail.

"Hah! What happened? Stunt your growth, Fuscella? _This_ is a tail? Why don't you just cut it off?" Lore taunts, now avoiding the werewolf girl's angry swiping. It seemed like a wild instinct of defense in a way.

"Let go!" Fuscella shouts. Lore quickly tugs upward on the back of Fuscella's pants as hard as she could, this caused a great amount of pain to the joining part of her tailbone to her spine. Lore then pushes the girl down to the ground forcefully, Fuscella lands on her hands and knees, then glares back at them with a savage wolf look in her eye and a few tears trying to form. She had finally reached her breaking point.

Owl had been watching from the second floor, speechless whilst Jaime watched in silence; Owl finally snapped out of it.

"SANTI! Fuscella! They're harassing her, man! They're tuggin' on her pants and everything!" He forced himself to shout.

"What?" The ghost boy asks in a hurry; He jumps up from his seat and runs over to the window. Fuscella was now sitting on Lore's stomach, just pounding away at the girl's face and occasionally shaking her, a group of kids stood around them in a circle to watch. Fuscella's enraged yelling could be heard from the window. Santi turned and darted out of the room and down the hall, Jaime, Owl and Gálvez followed him. Soon the boys dash outside; Santi skids and nearly trips himself in an attempt to make a sharp turn.

The group pushes their way through the crowd to see Lore had now turned the tables; She was shaking Fuscella by the throat while Fuscella tugged on Lore's hair. The ghost boy solidifies himself and slams his fist into the side of Lore's face, knocking her back. Fuscella, with a snarl, jumps up on all fours and goes to make a leap for Lore, only to be caught by Santi whom was now attempting to hold her back by wrapping one arm around her neck, and the other around her waist. Kids found this quite amusing as to how awkward this looked between the two and the fact that Lore looked dumbfounded. Lore then reaches into her pocket for something; Suddenly Jaime stood in front of her with a pocket knife pointed towards her face.

"Leave. Now." The boy hisses out. Lore only stares with her jaw slightly dropped. "I said now!" Jaime shouts shaking the knife threateningly.

Anne now helps Lore to her feet, and so did someone else, Donald Lawson. Fuscella slowly looks up at him and glares at the Anti-Christ. The two turn and walk away, supporting Lore while Santi lifts Fuscella up in his arms and walks in the opposite direction with Owl, Jaime and Gálvez.


	17. Chapter 17: Loss of Control

The group carried Fuscella to the very back of the school and sat down a few feet away from the school dumpsters.

"What's gotten into you, huh? Exploding into a fight, just like that?" Jaime asks with a slight bite to his tone. The boy paced around whilst the other three boys sat there and watched him. Fuscella had let herself break down to tears on the way to the back of the school due being stressed and the pain she currently felt.

"I just can't take this anymore, Jaime! I've tried to keep calm, I've tried to avoid fights for the last month, but I just can't anymore!" Fuscella shouted between tears. "Jaime… Look at me, I'm grateful I have you guys. If I hadn't befriended any of you, I would have probably hung myself a few days ago or either tonight; You remember how it used to be, right? Because of you guys, I haven't totally snapped, okay? I'm still trying not to completely lose it." The girl says with a few sniffs between her sentence. Jaime turned away from the girl and silently began to think.

"...Santi." Owl says in an attempt to grab the ghost boy's attention. "I saw the whole thing... They did something to her tail." The brunette boy says.

"Tail?" Santi asks. He knew nothing of her tail. As much as the boy figured he should know about her, especially from spying trips in the girl's locker room, he never saw it. Santi leans Fuscella half over his shoulder and looks down over her back; surely enough, there was the little nub of flesh about three inches long, it slowly wriggled just above the back of the girl's belt. He ever so gently placed the palm of his hand under her bruised lycanthropic tail causing Fuscella to make a small pained gasp, his silver eyes wander upward on the tail and notice that a bone was sticking up a little farther than normal near her tailbone.

"Did they hurt you?" Santi asks, now eying the tail. The girl didn't respond. "Fuscella, did they hurt you?" Santi asks again, this time a little louder and his voice seemed very stern.

"It hurts. I can hardly feel my tail. It's the way they pulled up on it, I think." Fuscella replied quietly. Santi stays silent and runs his hand along the girl's back to keep her calm whilst he began to think to himself.

WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 15TH , 12:11 P.M

Fuscella sat outside in the schoolyard with Takara next to her.

"…I got a bad feeling about an upcoming day. I don't know when, but I feel it." Takara says.

"Joy. I have a horrible feeling about that day." Fuscella replies emotionlessly.

Takara glances at her then looks forward again. "Pff, well you're in a bad mood…" Takara mutters. Fuscella had slowly been spiraling downwards emotionally within the past day, she didn't bother with the light make-up she normally put on and hardly even brushed her hair that morning which made her hair look slightly like a rat's nest. Soon a boy around fifteen years of age runs up to them with a big smile; His dark colored hair was well groomed and he wore a grey suit.

"Hey, ladies. How are you?" He asks with a rather cheery voice. Takara flashes him a small friendly smile while Fuscella glares him down from the corner of her eyes.

"Hi Miles." Takara greets.

"Did you get a load of mister Krueger's teaching's today!?" Miles asks; He seemed to be excited.

Takara nods keeping her smile. "When Henry started to get him flustered? Yeah, that was great." She says with a soft chuckle. Miles looks down at Fuscella, his smile remained but softened only slightly when he saw the look he was receiving from her.

"Fuscella! You don't look to happy." The boy says as he gives her a soft pat on the head.

"Leave. Me. The hell. Alone." The girl sneers with a low growl in her voice.

"Woah… Baby's got bite, huh?" Miles asks Takara jokingly with a smile, just leaving his hand on Fuscella's head. Takara tried to keep her smile but focused on her sibling, sensing the unstable emotions.

"Er… Miles." Takara mutters.

The boy was currently pinching Fuscella's cheek, seeming to attempt making her smile. This only earned him louder growls. "Yes?"

"I think you should stop handling her." Takara warns.

"Nonsense! Fuscella's my friend, she'll be fine!" Miles exclaims as he once again ruffles her hair. Without any warning given, not even a flinch, Fuscella turned and snapped her sharp fangs into the boy's arm; Her hands grasp his arm as tightly as possible, Takara's eyes widen at the sudden attack. Miles' screams traveled around the schoolyard which turned heads in their direction. Fuscella refused to let go, she kept her hands on his arm, her teeth sunk into his flesh, and to inflict pain she would jerk her head around on his arm. Takara began tugging on her sister which proved to be harder than usual; She glances around at all the people staring, most of them confused at what was going on and why it happened.

"Fuscella, let go!" Takara shouts, now raising her arm into the air. With one swift swing, Takara backhanded Fuscella hard off the back of her head, instantly forcing her to practically spit the side of Miles' arm out of her mouth and she also pushed him away. Miles then began running away, he was crying and holding his heavily bleeding arm.

"What the hell!?" Fuscella shouts as she rubs the back of her head.

"I should be asking you that!" Takara shouts back with a small slap to werewolf's shoulder.

Fuscella glares at Takara and soon notices the girl had an intense stare into her eyes, almost as if she were scanning or in a way, attempting to read something. The lycanthrope now glares back at Takara's brown eyes.

"Oh! You're checking for a negative entity! News flash, Takara, I'm freaking ovulating! Full moon's due to show up soon, you know!" Fuscella shouts.

"That should never be your only reason to lash out and attack someone."

"Well Miles was being a moron, that's his own fault! Would _you _ever do that to a dog?"

"You're not a dog, sister." Takara replies in a serious tone with her arms folded. Fuscella just stared her sister down, her body was shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"Miles is infected now, you do realize that? He's going to become a werewolf as well." Takara said.

"Screw him, screw you, and screw class. I'm going back to the dorm and to my room." Fuscella snaps as a reply. She turned and began walking to the girl's dorm with her shoulders tensed and head lowered. Takara watches her leave, she kept her stance the whole time.

"I saw everything that happened." Damien's voice came from behind Takara. The black haired girl turns to look at him.

"She's never done that."

"I know… She's going to get a detention or suspension surely enough." Damien replies. Takara shrugs as the two begin to walk to class.

"Damien?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on? To this school?" Takara asks.

The boy stays silent for a moment and keeps his hands in his pockets. "…I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18: Kyuubi

SATURDAY OCTOBER 18th, 7:21 P.M

It had gotten dark out; many kids were spending their weekend just hanging out around campus grounds. Some went home for the weekend, some went out shopping and there were some that just went out for a miniature vacation. But a few were still inside, studying ahead of time. Takara and Damien were two of these teens that chose to stay in the main school building and study for a project which was due the following Monday. They sat alone together in Freddy Krueger's classroom for their studies. Takara stood up from her seat.

"I'll be right back." The girl says.

Damien nods then looks back down at the book they had been reading.

On the other side of the school, Santi, Jaime, Gálvez, Owl and Fuscella were returning from a trip to the Junkyard. Fuscella had seemed exceedingly paranoid the entire day, she would flinch and glance around constantly but the boys wouldn't even bother to question her actions. The feeling grew and grew, then suddenly she just stopped moving. She was frozen in place ten feet away from the back entrance of the school campus grounds, her eyes were wide and she seemed to be involuntarily holding her breath. The group stops and looks at her in confusion.

"…Fuscella?" The ghost boy asks. He turns and takes a few steps toward the girl.

"We need to get out of here." Fuscella replies hastily.

"What?"

"Now! Please, we need to leave! Please!" Fuscella shouts, now shaking the boy by the shoulders violently. Her heart was racing, tears formed in her eyes more from intense stress and fear rather than a reason of depression.

Then, they felt it. Other kids felt it as well. The ground was trembling every few seconds, resembling the sounds and feel of giant footsteps. Kids began to look around the area in confusion with an uneasy feeling in their guts; Fuscella, Santi and the rest of the group were staring over the tree covered hills in shock. Takara had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror in the girl's bathroom and felt the shaking. She rushes from the room and stares out the window, her eyes instantly lie upon something and widen in slight fear.

_What is that thing!_

About a few miles away from the Eerie High, A huge orange fox around one hundred feet tall with nine tails was charging towards the school. It's enraged sneer wasn't any better to look at.

Daisy looked up and saw the fox coming towards the school. "Kyuubi! Son of a BRICK!" She shouts.

The wolf girl leapt high into the air and landed on top of the school, she began to perform rapid hand signs as soon as she touched the roof. A thirty foot tall black dragon swooped off of the school roof and began to fly around the gigantic fox and breathe fire, attempting to drive it away. This dragon was Palok. Most of the kids believed that this was his true form even though he was a self proclaimed warlock; The only reason they believed this theory was due to the fact he had been alive almost as long as Dracula, if not longer. Most figured that a simple warlock probably wouldn't be able to live that long. The dragon's flames only seemed to annoy the fox more. Kyuubi began to snap his powerful jaws at the dragon, swipe at him or swat his tails at him. During this time, Teachers had been trying to get as many children out of the school, off the school grounds, and into the school busses to escape from the attack.

"They're going to leave without us!" Takara shrieks to herself.

The group that had recently returned from the junkyard were on the other side of the school and had been completely unaware that others were being boarded onto the busses. One of Kyuubi's tails finally hit the dragon, sending him down to the ground. Kyuubi opened his jaws, flames slowly began to grow in his mouth. Takara's eyes showed intense fear since she could only stare directly at beast's mouth. A great blast of fire came hurdling towards the building, right before it hit, there was a huge puff of smoke and loud growling. Kids from the busses stared back at the beast emerging from the smoke, Takara also stared and so had the group at the other end of the school grounds. Once the smoke cleared, a one hundred foot tall grey werewolf beast with three tails, yellow eyes, long grey ears and black stripes going down her mane and the back of her arms stood glaring at the fox with her right claw up. In her hand was a burn mark from the flame ball. The demon roars at Kyuubi, her yellow eyes shrunken in a blood thirsty rage. Kyuubi stops and stares at the demon with his jaws opened just a little, letting a snarl escape. Palok flew away from the demons to recover from the hit under a nearby tree. The werewolf demon glances back over her furry shoulder at Takara whom was still intensely watching, her eye moves over a little to see Fuscella, Santi, Jaime, Gálvez and Owl staring up at them as well from farther away. The demon then gives a toothy grin which exposes her large fangs, her eye still focuses on the teens, the grin seemed to indicate that she was on their side.

Takara notices the grin and could feel whom the demon really was. "Daisy… Good luck."

The demon rushes at the fox causing the ground to shake; The group took off at the same time to try and get closer to the school building. The shaking would cause them to lose their balance constantly. The demon slams her head into Kyuubi's shoulder, the fox in return attempts to brace and stay still. Kyuubi then snaps his jaws down on the wolf demon's arm making her howl a loud, screeching howl. She then takes a few steps back with a sneer. Kyuubi snarls for a moment and 'barks' loudly quite a few times as if he had said something to the demon. Her yellow eyes widen and jaw opens slightly in silence as she stares the fox in the eyes, seeming to understand him. Without warning, Kyuubi starts swiping furiously at the wolf demon with both of his fore-paws. Each time he slammed back down on all fours the ground would shake. The wolf demon then threw a punch at him but missed; Next she uppercuts and hits him in the jaw which only did a little bit of good. Fuscella, Santi, Jaime, Owl and Gálvez slam themselves to a wall nearby after finding they are unable to reach the entrance to the school building. They huddled up to the school's brick walls, just watching the demons from a semi-safe distance. Owl then holds up a hand-held camera he had been carrying around.

"Owl, put it away, you idiot! Can't you see we're probably going to die!" Fuscella hisses.

"But if we don't it'll be great footage!" Owl replies, almost cheerful to see the battling demons.


	19. Chapter 19: Clash of the Titans

With a loud snarl, Kyuubi slams his claw into the wolf demon's stomach, causing her to double over; Drool flew everywhere, it melted anything it touched. Jaime's eyes wander back and forth from the acid-like drool on the ground and to the demon whom was currently doubled over. The female demon emits an ear shattering roar as her eyes snap open. Her eyes were now a dead aqua-green color. Her left arm trembles intensely, then suddenly splits into three parts; A big, black wolf claw covered in blood was now in it's place. Kyuubi's eyes widen in slight surprise as he focuses on the claw.

_What's going on now? _Takara asks herself. She could feel something churning in the pit of her gut.

The female demon strikes Kyuubi with the claw, sending him skidding back. She slams the black claw down, cracking the pavement under it. Her right arm also rips apart, revealing the same claw. The giant fox charges towards the demon with his jaws open as far as they could go. The werewolf demon stands up on her hind legs and thrusts her left hand towards the school, making some kind of glass-like armor form around the school buildings. The color of the glassy substance was a greenish yellow color, and had crater markings which resembled the moon's craters. The other claw grabbed Kyuubi's muzzle. With a sneer, she clamps her claw downwards as hard as she could, making his muzzle bleed out. Kyuubi's tails thrash about madly which created small tornados around him whilst his frantic whimpering and yelping could be heard. The students that managed to flee with the teachers were standing on a hill some miles away, just watching the two demons.

"Chucky! Chucky!" Calls out a kid to the short Good Guys doll.

"We're missing some students. They're still back at the school." The kid informs between panting.

"Who?" Asks a rather old pale man in a black and red cape.

"We're missing Jaime, Damien, Takara, Fuscella, Santi, Kevin, Cody, Gálvez, Donald, Anne, Owl, Lore and Stone." The boy informs.

"…Damn." Chucky mutters whilst shaking his head.

The werewolf demon now stood slightly hunched over, she was gasping for breath, her fangs were bore, tails were stiff and eyes were wide. Her growling began to deepen and her canines grew into sabers. Suddenly her fur began to turn black and she began to grow to a much bigger size, so was the shield around the campus buildings. The kid's eyes widen in awe at the sight.

David Sandborn looked around from the hill before watching the demons again. _Damien, you better make it out of this alive, man. _He thought.

Fuscella kept a tight hold on Santi as she stared upwards, the boy kept a hold on her as well and was staring just like the rest of the group.

Trees were dying, grass had been dying, the currently destroyed water fountain on campus grounds which had only been spurting water had now lost it's water supply for all water in a 10 mile radius had dried up. The night sky turned to a hint of blood red, flames burst up like geysers everywhere near the creature, but they could not touch the shielded school. The ground began to crack and part slightly. The new demon now stood near two hundred feet, it's huge red and black tail may have been even taller than it was. The insides of it's long pointy ears had the light of fire dancing against the flesh of the inner ear as if lava had been lined around it's skull and inside it's entire body. Kyuubi now begins to crouch down, his eyes wide, ears back and his mouth hung open just a little. The group kept huddled close to each other, Fuscella now hid her face in Santi's chest and her hand clutched his shirt. She would peek at it every now and then.

"We're going to be okay." The ghost boy assures her.

Takara was still watching from the second floor window, her hands were pressed up against the glass. The level of negativity from the beast was unimaginable. Takara slowly backed away from the window and crouched down as close to the wall behind her as possible; She felt drained suddenly, and she felt being closer to the wall would be better incase the glass broke.

The new demon roars at Kyuubi which shakes the earth as a result. Negative entities from the pits of hell would rise from the cracks in the ground due to it's presence. The demon lifts it's head upwards towards the blood red sky and slightly covers the moon with it's large head. It's wild, almost mangled black fur, wild glowing green eyes and gnarled, long, sharp sabers were seen in it's grinning silhouette as a very deep and growly male voice boomed from it.

"Rammstein Star!" It roars. The red sky becomes incredibly bright as multiple comets shoot down from the clouds and as if they were controlled, fly around in show-like patterns. They would crash into each other and rumble down to Earth causing a fiery earthquake of an explosion. Fuscella seemed terrified as she watched the battle, but was too awe stricken to look away from the huge beast anymore. A few of these comets had hit the nine tailed fox, injuring him critically. Takara's wide eyes focused on the demon and sometimes the corpse-like entities that would slam up against the window.

"What's going on!" She shouts to herself.

"Mokushi." Answers a voice. It was Stone's voice.

Takara glances down the hall to her right to see Stone walking towards her; His hands were in his pockets and he had a malicious grin upon his face. The wings of a demon were outstretched on his shoulders whilst smaller demons followed behind him.

"Or 'Apocalypse' in English. He's my Dad's dog… Pity he's trying to keep this place safe, must be under his daughter's control." Stone sighed.

"Stone… What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Takara. But here's the deal; Join me, and you live… Refuse, and parish." The boy replies with a stern glare.

Takara sneers, attempting to activate the warrior side of her spirit but her energy was still drained. Stone laughs and steps closer to Takara. Suddenly, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes dropped down in front of her; He had the wings of an angel. Stone took a step back with a detesting glare, the demons would hiss and snarl at the boy.

"Kevin?" Takara gasps slightly. Damien ran up behind Takara, he stopped and stared at his Brother and Kevin.

"What's going on?" Damien asks.

Kevin glances at Damien then looks back at Stone. "Get out. Take Takara with you." He replies.

"Oh come on, Brother. You can't possibly listen to _him_, can you? Don't forget what side you're on… The winning team that you have the privilege to be born to." Stone says to Damien with a slight chuckle.

"He wants Takara." Kevin said as he deepened his glare towards Stone.

"She's not of importance anyway." Stone hisses in reply to Kevin. Once he takes his eyes off of Kevin's, he noticed that Damien was darting down the hall and pulling Takara along with him.

"DAMIEN!" Stone shouts with rage. His wings spread and he lunges forward in their direction, only to be knocked back with a staff of light Kevin was now holding. Stone sneers and glares upwards at Kevin whom was staying suspended in the air, holding the staff and allowing a heavenly light to surround himself.


End file.
